Currently, electronic devices equipped with display function are limited to a panel structure based on the rigid display nature of display screens, so the space for improvement is very limited in terms of product's portable design and display effects.
The advantages of flexible display become increasingly prominent with the development of display technology. Studies of applications of the flexible display to an electronic device are on the rise due to the advantages of thinness, flexibility, and portability of the flexible display, making the flexible display become an important direction of development of the current display technology.
The concept of “wearable equipment” gradually becomes a hot direction of product design, but how to mount flexible display screens to give full play to thinness and flexibility features of the flexible display screens is a major problem in terms of product design. In the related art, the flexible display screens already have been applied to foldable electronic devices, but it is limited to only a fixed bending portion and a fixed bending angle, which fails to make sufficient use of the form plasticity of the flexible display screens.
In view of the above, the present disclosure provides a supporting structure having a variable form and an electronic device having the same, so as to give full play to the form plasticity of the flexible display screens.